


11:11

by WinterHoney



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Time Travel, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoney/pseuds/WinterHoney
Summary: Minho fell inlove with a person he can only see every 11th of the month, at 11:11 am for only 11 minutes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Tiktok about Amsterdam Dam Square's time travel smth. Thank you

"Hey Minho! Look at this stuff I saw on Tiktok!" Felix, Minho's housemate, beemed, screaming at the older boy as he barged in the room. Minho was doing his school papers before Felix barged in. 

"It sounds really cool, like this Tiktok says that if you go to Changdeokgung Palace at the 11th day of every month at 11:11am you can go back 111 years ago," he said. "I call BS!" Minho laughed, "You can only stay for like 11 minutes though," Felix added. "Well sucks for you, you should try it out," Minho teased. 

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow," Felix said and went out, "I was just kidding!" Minho yelled at the younger but it was too late the latter was probably at his room already doing another Tiktok video. Minho needs to finish a couple of essays and short stories to be presented in Creative Writing class. He sighed, maybe he can use it as a prompt in the future or something. 

Minho wrote it down and continued with his paper works .

\--

It was already night time, Felix has already went off to bed as he had to meet up with Chan by morning planning for the next song Chan was going to produce for a project or something. Minho didn't care much, he just likes hearing Felix look like a happy, excited puppy even though he didn't understand much. 

Minho was about to go to sleep when he kept thinking about the prompt Felix gave him. He stared at his laptop trying to write some sort of skeletal plot about the idea and slowly drifted off. 

- -

Minho woke up with his laptop on the side table, Felix must have gotten in while he was sleeping considering how well tucked he is in bed and how organized his laptop seem at the side table.

As if on cue, Felix texted

_'Hey! I left a couple of minutes ago, I'm already here at Chan's.'_

_'You look peaceful sleeping so I didn't woke you up, you must've been tired from doing papers'_

_'I'm sad I can't go to Changdeokgung today :('_

_'Anyways, I left you food at the kitchen. Heat em' up or smth idc'_

_'I might go home late too, please leave food for me or smth, thx'_

Minho smiled. Felix was really the greatest housemate and "younger brother" he can ask for. He checked his phone and saw, February 11, 9AM 

Minho thought about it again. Maybe he can try the thing for Felix , he got nothing to lose anyways and he needs an idea for the prompt from Tiktok. The elder went on and got ready. After an hour he went to Changdeokgung via bus and researched about the said 'Time Travel'

He arrived at the location after 5 songs and re-thought about the whole process

_ Rule 1: Wait for 11:11 am _

_ Rule 2: Close your eyes by 11:11 and count one to ten _

_ Rule 3: You can go around but you can only stay within the premise and for 11 minutes only _

_ Rule 4: Do not overstay, if you stay more than 11 minutes you will turn into dust.  _

_ Rule 5. Close you eyes and count in reverse starting from ten back to one. You will return to the present.  _

_ " _ This is stupid" Minho found himself laughing at himself at he waits for 11:11AM .

A couple of minutes passed it was already 11am. "Guess we go extra," he said as he prepare himself and breathe in. "8... 9... 10," He counted and opened his eyes. 

Minho was beyond shock seeing different people at the place he was earlier. It seemed lively but with so much conservation. The elder wasted about a minute being shocked until a young man, probably around Felix's age, approached him with a camera. "Would you like a picture?" the young man asked, the elder stared in amusement. "Wow," he said. 

It was a first for him, seeing someone as cute and handsome as the guy that stands before him. His cheeks are so full and his smile was so bright he can ask the sun to retire. He has eyes that sparkles and the elder knew he'd be happy to look at it for like a day. Felix and Tiktok was right for once, he time traveled and now he's seeing a guy so handsome in front of him. "Sir?" the younger asked, snapping Minho out of his dazed state. "Yeah sure," he replied, not even sure whether this was allowed or not.  He smiled for the camera and checked the time. 

4 minutes... 

"I'm Jisung!" the photographer said and held out his hand asking for handshakes. "Minho," the elder smiled and shook his hands. "I'm sorry I have to go, talk to you sometime?" he excused. The squirrel cheeked boy nodded and waved. Minho left getting away from the photographer and counted "3... 2... 1..." he said. 

As soon as he opened his eyes, the normal scenery went back. Minho couldn't believe he actually time travelled, he also can't believe that he just interacted with someone too. He was in dazed, fascinated, he couldn't think about much but he's just there unmoving. He stared at his hand and smiled, the boy really caught his eye in less than 11 minutes.

Minho ran back to their shared apartment and quickly opened his laptop to create a story line on his experience. Maybe Felix was right after all.

\--

A month later, Minho found himself standing at the same spot he was a month ago. Even though he thought it would be something like a one-time thing, he just couldn't get the squirrel cheeked boy. 

"8... 9... 10..." he blinked and he's back 111 years ago. The same boy just stood there talking to kids, Minho smiled. The younger looks like a child and he just adores that smile, to say the elder only has like 11 minutes he sure is whipped for that smile. "Minho?" Jisung yelled looking at him from afar. 'Wow, he remembered' the writer thought. 

"Jisung," he breathe, the younger was running towards him. "I finished developing the photo from yesterday. Good thing I bought it today thought I was never gonna see you again considering you look new," he said while giving the photo. "Yesterday?" Minho asked, "Yeah! You were here yesterday, hope you finished the thing you have to do though you look like you were in a rush," he said

The elder figured that the time here and from his time are different, a month has passed for him but a day passed for Jisung. "Oh yeah, I just had something going on," he said. He checked his watched, 6 minutes. 

"Hey, can we meet here everyday, at this hour, for 11 minutes?" he looked down, not sure if he's making any sense. Jisung didn't question though, he just stared at him and eventually with a smiled. "Sure!" 

3... 2... 1... 

He came back to the present time with a smile. He saw the photo in his hand and smiled, he can wait for a month or so. Until then he'll just keep it 

\--

Minho came back every month and each day he knew Jisung a little bit better. They talked about anything, Jisung's pet turtle, the stories Minho was writing, almost about everything. The younger never questioned why they only have 11 minutes and Minho doesn't bother telling him either. 

It was a year for Minho already but it only has been 12 days for Jisung. Each day Minho kept thinking about Jisung, and each day a month grew longer and Minho just couldn't wait any more. 

He stared at the first photo Jisung took. He smiled again, sweetly, wishing it's 11th of the month again. He continued staring at the photo when it slowly vanished into thin air. It was a short reminder that Minho couldn't stay longer than 11 minutes, just like the photo can't last either. 

Minho broke down, he fell for Jisung more than expected, more than intended. He knows very well they can't last, Jisung is probably dead in this era and the time and space difference slowly creeps into him. 

\--

A month passed, Minho is again there with Jisung. They talked about a lot of stuff as per usual. The elder was too focused on Jisung's lips as he was talking about something that happened to him last night on the way home. The younger stopped talking when he noticed Minho wasn't entirely listening, "Just kiss me already if you're going to-" Minho leaned and shut him with his lips. 

Jisung pulled away and shyly smiled, "Time to go back, see you tomorrow," 

He went back. 

\--

Another month has passed, Minho couldn't look at Jisung especially after what he did a month ago, yesterday for Jisung's case. "It's fine though," Jisung chuckled, "I like you too, even though it's been like 2 weeks," Jisung said. 

2 weeks. 

For Jisung it was 2 weeks but for Minho it was already a year and 2 months. His heart shattered a bit. 

"I love you, does that sound too much?" Minho asked, fiddling with his fingers, Jisung held onto it like it's his lifeline, "As long as you can wait and it isn't hard for you," the elder was suddenly confused. He thought maybe because it was going too fast Jisung isn't prepared yet. 

"Now tell me what you like about me?" Jisung asked with doe eyes waiting for an answer, Minho smiled softly. "Because I like you," he said sounding a bit high on love. Jisung laughed hard, "okay, be serious now," he said. "I don't know much yet but I like you, even though I only get to spend 11 minutes with you," Minho said as he played with the younger's hand. "I wish I could spend more than that so I can tell you more why I like you," it sounded way too cheesy and way too sappy but it made Jisung laugh for the nth time of the day and that's what matters for Minho. 

"Time to go back now," 

\--

This went on for a couple of days more for Jisung. They're already on the third week since they first saw each others and about a week since he confessed. They were just chilling under the tree at the secret garden holding hands, almost 7 minutes passed. "If only I can stay a little bit longer..." Jisung frowned at that statement. "You know you can't and you shouldn't," he said. 

Jisung knew about everything, why Minho can only stay for 11 minutes, why he only sees him at this specific place and specific time. Jisung knew it all but never said anything. He saw a lot of "time travelers" who just happens to pass by, either by accident or by fault like Minho. This is why he approached Minho the moment he saw him, he done it a lot of times, taking pictures of random passer-by because he knows some of them only did it for experience. 

Jisung also knew and saw a couple of people turning into dust after over staying. It wasn't a good sight to see really, and thinking that Minho might face the same worries him. He didn't mean to fall in love with Minho, it wasn't his plan either, he just fell from the moment he came back and ask to see him everyday. He falls for him every single day even though 11 minutes was not enough. 

The elder stared at him, "Time to go back,"  the younger said. 

\--

It was a new day for Jisung, he thought about Minho the whole night. He has to stop this at some point, he doesn't want Minho to stay any longer than 11 minutes nor want him to feel like he needed to stay longer. 

Jisung ditched him today, he didn't show up on the usual spot but he remained hidden somewhere else. He saw how sad Minho looked, it broke his heart really but it was for the better good.  "Jisung," Hyunjin, Jisung's friend tapped. "You love him right? Why are you standing here?" he asked. "I just figured out something," he said as he looked at Minho who closed his eyes and went back to what timeline he is. 

"What?" Hyunjin asked as he sat down with Jisung. "You know that when you truly love someone you're just scared to lose them so instead you let them go so it wouldn't be as hard and hurtful as its supposed to be," he said as he fiddled with his clothes. "I love him but I don't want him to stay here, it wouldn't be safe for him nor it would be good if we stayed like this," he said. 

Minho opened his eyes back into the present time, broken hearted. Jisung must have had a reason for not showing up. He waited for a month but saw nothing, Jisung only has to wait for 1 day. It feels a bit unfair but he loves the guy so much. 

\--

It lasted for 3 months. Three painful months for Minho and three painful days for Jisung. 

On the 4th day they finally meet and Minho held Jisung as much as he can and cried. Jisung softly patted the elder's head like a cat and hushed him, "I'm sorry," Jisung said and slowly detached himself. "I don't think we can do this anymore," he said, "We have to stop now before we get more hurt, before the time catch up on us, I love you," Jisung said as he slowly let go of Minho's hand.

Both of them were crying as one stayed and watch the other run away and as the other run away not turning back. It was for the best, they both knew that but they didn't know it was coming a bit earlier than they have expected. They fell so fast and so hard their hearts couldn't keep up .

"I love you... Jisung," Minho kneeled down and cried just the same as Jisung fell at their usual spot crying. Hyunjin hugged the latter . 

3... 2... 1... 

Minho stayed at the palace until he was kicked out. Felix and Chan came running to the police station asking Minho what happened but he didn't say anything. Even at Felix and Minho's shared apartment, he didn't say anything. He just stared into thin air and sobbed quietly. Chan stayed over helping Felix, Minho just wanted cuddles which the younger boy gives and he cried himself to sleep. 

It wasn't different for Jisung's side either, Hyunjin had to stay over and let the younger cry until he fall asleep. None of their friends knew exactly what happened but they're all worried and as the night falls deeper, so does their hearts.

\-- 

A year passed, Minho was trying his best to get over Jisung, it's been like two weeks or less for the boy in the past, not that Minho counted. He still cries every 11th of the month by 11:11 wishing he can see Jisung again but he never really had the courage to go to the palace and travel again. 

Jisung closes his eyes every 11:11 as well, wishing he can see Minho again even though he knows it's impossible. 

It was almost that month, the first time Minho has time travelled. For the last time he wanted to stay longer and hold Jisung longer. 

He finally decided.

Minho cleared his room and left a short note for Felix. Went to the palace as usual and waited for 11:11. 

8... 9... 10... 

He came back, nothing much has changed, maybe a few architecture polishes, kids were still playing around and Jisung was there. Minho held his tears back a little bit. "Jisung!" He yelled like how Jisung called him out for the first time. The younger stopped and ran to him, "I missed you," Jisung said crying, "I know, I did too... so much," he said as he held Jisung tighter. The elder pulled away and held Jisung's face, it was the same squirrel cheeked guy he first saw, a little thinner now than before but still beautiful even when he's crying. He squished his face and laughed softly, leaning forward, kissing him.

Things calmed down a bit now, they were at their usual spot, sitting with only 4 minutes left. "Can you give me a pen and paper?" Minho asked. Jisung gave him what he needed and yawned, "Take a nap, I'll wake you up," he said and Jisung settled in on his shoulder. The younger didn't get as much sleep as he usually should get and fell asleep on instant. 

Minho wrote a love letter, a short one at least. 1 more minute. 

The elder looked at his shoulder seeing a very peaceful Jisung, the love of his life, the guy he couldn't stop thinking about for 2 years, the guy he only sees once a month, at 11:11am for 11 minutes. 

It was the best 264 minutes of his life and he didn't regret any of it, even with the times he didn't see Jisung. He neatly folded the paper from Jisung's notebook and placed it on the younger's hand. He placed the younger on his lap, softly staring at him. He kissed him for the last time and softly closed his eyes, feeling the wind drift him away. 

Jisung woke up with a tear in his eye and a note on his hand. He sat up feeling a bit in dazed as he open the letter.

_Please understand that I wrote this in a rush. I want this to stay so I wrote it here on this timeline._

_Jisung, you were the best thing I can ever ask for. It was always worth the wait._

_2 years has passed for me ever since I first came here but it's only been a month or so for you_

_I waited for the 11th of every month, at 11:11 am to see you even for 11 minutes and thank God_

_I did, because I can get to see the most beautiful, most ambitious, caring, kind, enthusiastic, soft_

_and most importantly, very loving squirrel faced human I ever encountered._

_I wish I can say much more, but please remember_

_I always will and will forever love you even if our timelines didn't cross the way it should be_

_Thank you for giving me the happiest 264 minutes of my life. I will never forget about it_

_I overstayed today, I'm sorry._

_I love you_

_\- Minho_

Jisung bawled his eyes as he read what Minho wrote. It was only for a few minutes but it felt like Minho gave him the time and space where they will never have to think about the elder going back to his timeline. 

He knew what he had to do. Jisung waited. 

Closed his eyes and count to ten. 8... 9... 10... 

_ "Let's see each other again, Minho,"  _


End file.
